warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Willowpelt
|apps = Unknown |livebooks = Into the Wild, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Firestar's Quest, Bluestar's Prophecy}} Willowpelt is a slender, very pale, silver-gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes. History In the Super Edition Series Bluestar's Prophecy :Willowkit is born to Swiftbreeze and Adderfang in their second litter along with her brother Redkit and her sister, Spottedkit. :Later, she becomes an apprentice and is given her apprentice name, Willowpaw. It is not directly stated who her mentor is, although it is mentioned that Sparrowpelt and Adderfang are waiting for their apprentices, Redpaw and Willowpaw, indicating that Adderfang is Willowpaw's mentor as Sparrowpelt is confirmed to be Redpaw's. :Willowpaw is mostly seen practicing battle moves with Thistleclaw and her brother Redpaw throughout the end of the book. :Sometime later, Willowpaw becomes a warrior, and is named Willowpelt. She bears two sons; one being Darkstripe with Tawnyspots as her mate, and then Graystripe with Patchpelt Firestar's Quest :Willowpelt goes on a border patrol with the Clan leader, Firestar, Ashfur, Thornclaw, and her son, Sootpaw. After a few moments, they scent a badger. :Soon, the badger attacks Sootpaw, but Willowpelt knocks him out of the way, sacrificing herself to save her son. The badger attacks her instead; Willowpelt shrieks, then her neck is snapped with a sickening crack. Her three kits, Sootpaw, Sorrelpaw and Rainpaw are given several days off apprentice duties to cope with her horrifying death. Firestar comments that her three kits are badly traumatized due the recent loss of their father, Whitestorm. She is noted to be the first cat to die after the battle with BloodClan. She is greatly mourned, and Dappletail wonders why such a young cat had to go to StarClan so soon when she had so much more to offer for her Clan. In the Original Series Into the Wild :She is seen with Tigerclaw, Darkstripe, and Bluestar when they find Firepaw feeding a rabbit to Yellowfang, and helps escort her to the ThunderClan camp. When the Clans come back from the Gathering, she, along with many warriors of ThunderClan, believes that Yellowfang would harm the kits, due to Brokenstar's rumor at the Gathering. :Later, she is seen on the patrol that went to ShadowClan to get their kits back, fighting Brokenstar's gang, and then helping the kits walk when they stumble. Fire and Ice :Willowpelt is shown to express contempt for RiverClan when she hears that they want to take over WindClan's territory, stating they have always grown fat on fish from the river and have no need for more prey and they are too slow to catch them. She is seen on many patrols throughout the story, such as being a part of the patrol that helped Fireheart and Graystripe fight off RiverClan at the battle by the gorge, being picked by Bluestar to be part of a raiding party to RiverClan, and being part of the patrol sent to help WindClan when they were being attacked at the end of the book. After the battle with WindClan, she is seen helping injured cats. Forest of Secrets :She mentions that she will need to move to the nursery soon, meaning she is expecting kits. Fireheart is with her when she says this, and listens to her, wondering who the father is. He figures out that it is Whitestorm, who is watching proudly from a distance beyond the warriors' den. :She is also seen during the Gathering, snarling at a few WindClan queens she had been sharing tongues with earlier until Nightstar reveals that ThunderClan has been sheltering Brokentail. Rising Storm :She is seen outside the nursery, her belly swollen with Whitestorm's kits. Brindleface is with her, along with her two kits, Fernkit and Ashkit. Later, Willowpelt gives birth to Sorrelkit, Sootkit, and Rainkit. :She mentions to Fireheart that she misses being a warrior, although she loves her kits. It is suggested she thinks her mate, Whitestorm, should have been deputy, instead of Fireheart, as she believes, like many other cats do, that Fireheart is too young, and was not the right deputy since he was chosen past moonhigh. A Dangerous Path :She is seen watching her kits, Sorrelkit, Rainkit, and Sootkit, play with the Brindleface's older litter, making sure they do not accidentally get hurt. :She was then mentioned when a hawk appears over the camp, and she pushes her kits into the nursery so that they are safe and secure. The Darkest Hour :One of her kits, Sorrelkit, nearly dies after being fed deathberries by her half-brother, Darkstripe. Willowpelt is seen pounding up the ravine with Bramblepaw, worriedly asking what happened and roughly licking Sorrelkit's fur. :She spits, angry about Sorrelkit, at Darkstripe, when he is leaving the camp. She was one of the cats who fought against BloodClan in the battle at Fourtrees, and is seen by Firestar, rolling on the ground, fighting with a BloodClan tortoiseshell she-cat. She let Sandstorm train her kits to fight just in case BloodClan attacked the camp, and she left them with the elders when they went to fight BloodClan. :Whitestorm who was her mate, died in the battle while fighting against Bone, although his death was avenged by apprentices. Trivia *It was revealed on Vicky's Facebook page that Willowpelt was mates with Tawnyspots, and bore his only son, Darkstripe; and was also mates with Patchpelt, and gave birth to his son, Graystripe. *She has SkyClan blood, because her sister, Spottedleaf has SkyClan ancestors. *It is said in Rising Storm that she was expecting her first litter, but according to Vicky's Facebook page it is her third. *In Rising Storm, when Willowpelt gave birth to Whitestorm's kits, Sandstorm said Willowpelt gave birth to two she-cats and a tom, but really it was two toms and a she-cat. *One of her mates, Patchpelt, was also her older brother, from Swiftbreeze and Adderfang's first litter.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page *Willowpelt is mentored by her father, Adderfang, despite it being repeatedly claimed that warriors do not mentor their own kits. Character Pixels Family Members Mates: :Whitestorm: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Tawnyspots (formerly):Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Patchpelt (formerly): Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Sons: :Darkstripe Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Graystripe: :Rainwhisker:Revealed in Rising Storm, page 120 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sootfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Daughter: :Sorreltail: Father: :Adderfang: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Mother: :Swiftbreeze: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Brothers: :Patchpelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Redtail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sisters: :Leopardfoot: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Spottedleaf: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Nephews: :Tigerstar: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Longtail: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Nieces: :Nightkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Mistkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sandstorm: Granddaughters: :Whitewing:Revealed in Midnight, page 17 :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost: :Lilykit: :Seedkit: :Feathertail: Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: Grandsons: :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Stormfur: :Bumblestripe: Great-Granddaughter: :Cherrypaw: Great-Grandson: :Molepaw: Grandnephews: :Brambleclaw:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 :Hawkfrost:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Tadpole:Revealed in Return to the Clans, page 2 Deceased, Residence Unknown Grandnieces: :Tawnypelt: :Mothwing: :Leafpool: :Squirrelflight:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 Great-Grandnephews: :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Jayfeather: :Tigerheart:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 :Flametail: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Great-Grandnieces: :Hollyleaf: :Dawnpelt: Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar:Strongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :Birdflight: Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :Gorseclaw: Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :Spottedpelt: Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Warriors Category:Queen Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:Deceased Characters Category:Senior Warrior Category:Minor Character Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:ThunderClan Cat